In general, reconstructing the vagina is necessary for patients of congenital vaginal abnormality, patients of congenital vaginal agenesis, and the transsexuals. In addition, since some people get vaginal injuries by accidents or diseases, to perform the vaginal reconstruction surgery to them is also necessary. However, at present, the skin graft vaginal reconstruction is the most common vaginal reconstruction. The skin graft vaginal reconstruction is a surgery that transplants some skin grafts into a creative vaginal cavity through a vaginal mold. After the skin grafts are attached onto the wall of the creative vaginal cavity, it's usually 10 to 14 days, the vaginal mold is removed from the patients. However, since the skin grafts are tightly covered onto the vaginal mold surface, the new healed vulnerable skin graft might be displaced, peeled off, inversed or even pulled off from the vaginal cavity wall along with the vaginal mold during the removal of the vaginal mold from the patients.
Sine the conventional vaginal mold is a solid column or a hollow column and has no drainage holes, it is difficult to observe the recovery of the graft and hard to change the medical dressings and take care of the vaginal wound. In addition, since the tissue fluid of the wound cannot be drained away successfully, it is possible to lead to the local complications including the graft maceration, sloughing, inflammation, infection, the perineum and other discomforts for the patients.
In order to solve the problem of the tissue fluid drainage, Alessanndrescu et al., had disclosed a vaginal mold with the porous sidewalls in the article “Neocolpopoiesis with split-thickness skin graft as a surgical treatment of vaginal agenesis: Retrospective review of 201 cases”, Journal of Obstetrics and Gyneocology, Vol. 175 (1), pp. 131-138, 1996, as shown in FIG. 1. Since the disclosed porous vaginal mold has the openings for draining the tissue fluid, the complications to the tissue fluid are effectively avoided. However, how to prevent the skin grafts from being displaced, peeled off, inversed, or pulled off during the removal of the vaginal mold from the patients is still unsolved.
In the view of the foresaid discussion, a new vaginal mold with suitable draining ability, easier removal ability, better wound care capability, and so on is the expectancy.